


A Date with Destiny(land)

by majortommo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cuddling & Snuggling, Destinyland, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hints to P5R events, I'm not that bold...yet, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Angst, No Smut, Nothing explicitly explained, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Romance, This is meant to be purely happy, well traces but its not painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortommo/pseuds/majortommo
Summary: Oneshot where Akira revels in the sight of Goro after a happily spent birthday at Destinyland. Who wouldn't love seeing the Detective Prince in Mouse Ears after all?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	A Date with Destiny(land)

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot that took entirely too long, just like the second chapter of my other work is, but I'll get back to it soon! Also a happy birthday fic for Goro bc he deserves good things. There's a link to a precious sprite edit in the bottom notes from Yua XIII! Everyone needs to see Mickey Mouse ear Goro!

The Hanzomon train line was significantly quieter than the two prior, and empty enough that there were seats waiting when the raven-haired trickster and the sleepy brunet boarded. Akira was thankful for the seats and quietness, as the excitement of the day was finally catching up to him. 

Goro, on the other hand, had spent the previous two rides dozing off standing next him after the day’s activities. This led to Akira holding up the slumbering detective, who would have protested loudly at the public display of affection under different circumstances. Being seated finally allowed Goro a proper moment of rest.

He had loved every minute they spent at Destinyland riding rides and visiting the varying attractions the park had to offer, at least as far as Akira could tell. He made a mental note to thank Haru for the VIP passes that had amplified the experience tenfold, much like they had for the former Phantom Thieves several times in the past. 

Goro was seated next to him, his head slumped over onto Akira’s shoulder. His hair was a mess beneath the mouse ears (which he had made a show of not wanting to wear, despite Akira knowing the childish glee he was suppressing for that act). Akira slightly adjusted his boyfriend’s position against him to a more comfortable one. He didn’t want Goro waking up with a crick in his neck after all.

Anytime Destinyland had been mentioned by a member of the Phantom Thieves, there were momentary flashes of excitement in Goro’s eyes that never went unnoticed by Akira. It was a place that Goro had likely always dreamed of visiting but was never afforded the money (or time when he did finally get the money) to go. What better way then, could Akira come up with for celebrating his boyfriend’s birthday?

He figured that the look Goro wore upon first realizing their destination would forever exist in his mind; his eyebrows shot up beneath brown locks as his pupils blew out and his mouth fell open. In that moment, all the harshness of life had left his face. He looked like a little kid that got to see Santa was real after believing he wasn’t for so long. It was brief, but even after returning to his calm and collected demeanor, Akira could feel the excitement resonating from his boyfriend.

The day had been filled with similar moments that Akira made a point to catalogue and highlight, like the way Goro huddled up next to him in the Haunted Mansion, or the vice grip he locked their hands in as they took the big plunge down Splash Mountain. 

Seeing Goro utterly spent, mouse ears atop his head, was the pinnacle of these little moments. His head rested against Akira’s shoulder. A few of the other passengers eyed them with shades of disdain, but he really couldn’t be bothered to care. He laced his fingers in Goro’s hand and squeezed softly. His boyfriend stirred a bit and squeezed back but remained asleep, with his breaths coming evenly, while his mouth was slightly ajar. Akira rarely saw this much peace on Goro’s face, even when asleep. Today was a significant change from that norm. After all of the hardships they had succeeded through, this sight almost made Akira tear up. He knew that Goro struggled very hard with trusting others even now, and that he constantly sought out validation while doubting its sincerity. That resulted in a hard exterior in a person, and Goro exemplified that most of the time. But Akira had been able to break through the shell of doubt, even if it took a few near-death exchanges and a lot of persistence on his part.

A worthy exchange for the view he now had. 

He checked his phone with his left hand, not wanting to adjust the shoulder Goro rested on. It was 9:10 p.m., meaning their train would stop soon and he’d have to wake the dozing brunet anyway. After sliding his phone back into his pocket, he ran his hand over Goro’s cheek, smiling as he pressed into the touch just a bit.

“Goro, we’re almost to Yongen. Time to wake up.”

He groaned and mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. “Don’t wanna.”

“I know, but we can sleep when we get back. We can’t on this train.”

“Fine.” He sat up from his position against the raven-haired teen while Akira mourned the loss of closeness. Goro rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, before turning to meet Akira’s gaze with a slight smile. Beneath the kindness and affection laid a glint of mischief still.

“Thank you for letting me rest against your shoulder, even if it was a bony experience at best.”

“You really need to brush up on your skills with complimenting people.”

“I’m fully capable of offering sincere gratitude and compliments.”

“Only to people that you’re not close with.”

Goro put on a look of mock hurt before smiling again. “There was nothing insincere about what I said Akira, it was just truthful.” His smile turned into more of a smirk. “Though it makes sense how you’d have some disdain for the truth, given your true nature as a trickster.”

“Always ready with witty retorts, even when you’ve just woken up.”

“It’s all a part of my charm, which has netted me a fair share of prizes.” He moved closer to the raven, intent plain behind his eyes as he dropped to a whisper. “Although truthfully, nothing has been able to surpass you.”

Akira’s eyes widened in surprise as Goro pressed their lips together, soft but with enough force to drown out the rest of the train. He let his eyes close, blocking out the scandalized looks that a couple of passengers threw their way; this moment wasn’t for them. It was a moment of bliss for a once-lost crow that had thankfully been saved, and the meddlesome raven who couldn’t leave well-enough alone. 

The moment ended when the train came to a halt, signaling their arrival at Yongen-Jaya. The pair parted as they jolted forward slightly, faces burning red, and walked out on to the platform. Akira took Goro’s hand, and despite a mildly indignant huff, he was allowed to keep their hands laced together as they made their way back to Leblanc in a peaceful silence.

The jingle of the bell signaled their return to Sojiro, who rolled his eyes when he saw the glee on Akira’s face (and perhaps the ears still situated on Goro’s head). 

“It’s almost sickening seeing you two all lovey-dovey.”

“What can I say Boss? We’re sappy and happy.” Akira tried to keep from giggling as he spoke, knowing the reaction he was going to get. Goro pinched his brow and shook his head next to him.

“Once sentence out of you and I’m already ready to go.” He grabbed his hat from under the counter shaking his head. “There’s some curry leftover for you both, feel free to have some before you turn in.” 

“Thank you, Sakura-san.” The brunet offered a light bow from beside Akira, likely hoping to make up for his corny line.

Sojiro offered his usual sideways grin as he made for the door. “No need to thank me. A certain pain in the ass promised to take some extra shifts this week in exchange for curry for a certain birthday boy. Lock up if you’re staying in tonight.”

With that he pulled the door shut and disappeared from view. Akira moved over to the kitchen, where sure enough there was a fresh batch of curry ready and waiting for him and his boyfriend. The aroma was rich with all of the usual spices from Sojiro’s repertoire. The subtle hint of coffee did not go unnoticed by Akira, and he was grateful once again to his guardian for his kindness. That particular version of the curry happened to be his and Goro’s favorite, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by the clever man who cared for him.

He took a moment to consider how lucky he was to even have this time to spend given everything that transpired in the past two years. He nearly lost his own life, and beyond that he thought he had actually lost Goro twice. Being able to celebrate Goro’s 20th birthday was a treasure all its own, let alone getting to do so as his significant other. For the second time that night, Akira felt tears prick his eyes behind his glasses as Goro rounded the counter to stand just beyond the kitchen.

“I suppose a proper thanks is in order, since you’ll be taking extra shifts for– is everything okay?” Akira looked up to see Goro’s expression change from amused to worried as he realized there was something amiss.

The raven closed the distance between them in two quick steps before wrapping Goro in an impossibly tight hug, slotting his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as his fingers gripped the back of the white button-down that Goro wore. A few tears fell to the brunet’s shoulder as he stood unmoving at the sudden action.

“Akira, what’s wrong?”

“I…I’m just glad we get to celebrate this moment.”

Arms wrapped around him then, offering much needed security and assurance that it was so very real.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise you.”

“I know. Neither am I.”

They stayed like that for a while, gently swaying back and forth, mostly for Akira’s benefit, though the motion was soothing to Goro as well even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

Akira knew for a fact that Goro was just as appreciative of physical touch as he was. The standoffishness was an elaborate ruse, which he learned firsthand after the first dozen cuddle sessions they’d had. He never lost appreciation for how soft the brunet’s hair was though, always reveling in the feeling of running his hands through it gently while Goro practically purred at the touch. 

After what felt like hours (but was probably about ten minutes) Akira got their curry ready while it was still warm. They moved to a booth and sat across from each other, eating in comfortable silence and exchanging warm smiles as they ate. It wasn’t until Akira was doing the dishes that he decided to speak up, disrupting the slumber Goro was slipping into at the counter.

“So, the demons of the Metaverse were fine but the spooks in the Haunted Mansion were too much?”

Goro reddened at the accusation as he roused himself awake, eyes thinning in annoyance.

“That mansion relied on cheap jumpscares that could fluster anyone.”

“I was fine with it.” He offered his most shit-eating grin as Goro tried to defend his reaction. “You, however, clung to me like a needy koala. My right arm is still tingling.”

“I have no recollection of that. And, for well-adjusted people, that–”

“Oh yes, you certainly are the poster boy for being well-adjusted.” Akira finished drying the last plate and stored it before he turned to Goro properly with a hand on his hip. “It’s okay to admit that it spooked you, you know.”

“And have you judge me?”

“Would you have it be anyone else?” He extended a hand to Goro, who accepted readily before following him to the stairs. “And you assume I haven’t judged you already.”

“Okay, I concede there.” He stifled a yawn as Akira turned to him with an incredulous look halfway up to the attic. “Don’t get used to victories like this Akira, I’m merely too tired to refute your claim.”

“I’ve finally beaten the Detective Prince in an argument, now today really is special.” He ignored the eye-roll as he continued upstairs with his boyfriend in tow. 

The pair walked across the attic straight to the bed that now replaced the milk crates and futon Akira once knew so well. Goro had insisted on handling the expense since his staying there was what warranted the upgrade. After shuffling out of his shoes, Akira collapsed on top of the bed while Goro took his time getting more comfortable. After placing the mouse ears on the desk, he opted to take off his shirt, revealing a lithe form that made Akira’s stomach flutter in all the right ways. His usual black slacks were then traded for plaid pajama pants. Akira then opted to shimmy out of his jeans and kick them onto the floor at the foot of the bed, an act that earned a disapproving headshake as Goro slid into bed next to him.

“You could just get undressed before getting into the bed like a civilized person you know.”

“And miss more admonishment from you?” Akira failed to hide the drowsiness from his tone as Goro wrapped around him and drew him close.

“You must get off on that then.”

“Usually, yes. But not tonight. Too tired.” He buried his head in the crook of Goro’s neck, planting a soft kiss there before facing the brunet once more. “Love you Goro.”

Even in the dark, the blush that rose to Goro’s cheeks was prominent. “I love you too Akira.”

Akira usually made it a habit to wait until Goro had fallen asleep before he would allow himself to follow suit. He always felt better that way knowing that Goro was lost in a (hopefully peaceful) dream. But this night his eyes closed first, the last image he saw before succumbing being the warm gaze from the red-eyed crow that he dared to love against all the odds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this sounded okay, I'm not the most comfortable in third person perspective but I wanted to give it a try.  
> Here's a link to [the sprite made by YuaXIII.](https://twitter.com/writingsbytommo/status/1277466118186323969)  
> Here is her [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/YuaXIII)  
> Feel free to follow [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/writingsbytommo) if you like, its mostly retweets of art and other fanworks.  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated!! Thanks for reading :))


End file.
